HOSPITAL
by Somnus-Sora
Summary: [Chanbaek] Il pouvait le voir, l'entendre mais il ne pouvait ni le toucher, ni lui répondre. - Histoire courte -
1. Hospital 1

**« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »**

 _C'était une bonne question. Que fais-je là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? Je n'en sais rien. Strictement rien. Personne n'a voulu me répondre quand j'avais posé la question. Je ne sais même pas mon prénom._

 **« Veux-tu le savoir ? »**

 _Bien sûr que je veux savoir ! Est-ce que ces infirmières savaient à quel point cela me perturbe de ne pas avoir de réponses à mes questions. J'avais beau m'imaginer d'innombrables scénarios concernant mon identité et les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais là, aucuns ne lui semblaient réalistes._

 **« Cela fait si longtemps que tu es ici Yeollie. »**

 _Yeollie ? Est-ce mon prénom ? On dirait plutôt un surnom … Mais j'ai l'impression que mon corps se réchauffe un peu à son entente. Suis-je glacé ?_

 **« Tu sais, j'attends ton retour, mais… je commence à perdre espoir Yeollie. »**

 _Non ! Ne perds pas espoir, ne me laisse pas seul ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de ta présence. Tu es le seul qui peut répondre à mes questions, qui peut me réchauffer…_

 **« Plus les jours passent et plus j'ai l'impression que je ne te retrouverai jamais. Pourtant tu es là, face à moi. »**

 _Je suis là ! Pourquoi tu parles pendant de longues minutes comme si je n'étais pas là ? Pourquoi ne me regarde tu jamais quand tu me parles ? Suis-je si horriblement physiquement pour que ton regard évite absolument de se poser sur mon visage ?_

 **« Les médecins m'ont dit de nombreuses fois que si je te parlais, tu finirais par revenir à moi. »**

 _Revenir à toi ? Mais… Ne sommes-nous pas déjà ensembles ? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un puzzle dont la moitié des pièces ont disparues. Ne peux-tu pas me dire qui tu es ? Je ne veux que revenir vers toi. Tu sembles souffrir toi aussi, comme moi._

 **« Chanyeol, aujourd'hui cela aurait fait quatre ans que nous sommes ensembles… »**

 _Pourquoi utilises-tu le passé ? Ce que tu dis me fait mal, terriblement mal. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu vas m'abandonner ? Tu sais, à force de t'écouter tous les jours, je sais que tu es quelqu'un important pour moi. Tu l'étais hier et tu le seras certainement demain. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi._

 **« Je suis désolé Yeollie, je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus de te voir ici, de ne pas avoir de réaction de ta part… »**

 _Es-tu en train de m'annoncer que tu me quittes ?_

 _«_ **Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir Chanyeol. Est-ce que tu m'en veux si je garde la bague de fiançailles que tu m'avais offerte ? Je ne peux pas m'en séparer. Il y a nos deux noms et cette précieuse date à l'intérieur… Tu sais, tu l'as toi aussi. Je croyais que tu l'avais retiré après être parti de notre appartement mais non Tu l'as gardée. Est-ce qu'elle comptait autant pour toi qu'elle compte pour moi ?** _»_

 _Tu es donc mon fiancé. Baekhyun. C'est ce que j'ai pu lire au creux de la bague quand tu l'as passée devant mes yeux. Je te vois, je t'entends… Mais je ne peux désespérément pas te toucher et tu ne m'entends pas quand je te parle. Tu vas partir et je ne peux rien faire pour te retenir._

 **« Je t'aime… Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te faire revenir Yeollie. »**

Je voudrais revenir vers toi, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas comment briser le mur invisible qui existe entre nous.


	2. Hospital 2

₪ Park Chanyeol ₪

 _Malgré mes appels incessants, Baekhyun est parti sans un regard en arrière. J'ai eu beau lui répéter encore et encore, que je voulais qu'il reste, que je voulais être avec lui… Il est parti._

 _Le voir sortir de la chambre puis refermé la porte derrière lui m'a brisé plus que je ne l'étais déjà …_

 _J'ai réfléchi, énormément, depuis qu'il est parti. Jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire finisse enfin par me revenir, morceau par morceau :_

 _Je m'appelle Park Chanyeol, j'ai vingt-cinq ans. Je travaille depuis mes vingt-et-un an dans une petite agence de musique en tant que compositeur et aussi parfois en tant qu'artiste. Je rappe sur quelques créations sous le nom de 'PCY'. Ma famille est composée de mes parents et de ma grande sœur Yoora._

 _Byun Baekhyun est mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon fiancé, mon tout. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée, grâce à l'un de nos amis en commun, pendant une soirée. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat. On est devenu rapidement proches, tellement proches que nos amis avaient du mal à nous séparer. Si l'un était invité quelque part, l'autre finissait toujours par le rejoindre._

 _Après la fin du lycée, on n'avait réussi à tenir que quelques mois avant de faire les démarches nécessaires pour habiter ensembles. Notre appartement n'était pas très grand, mais s'était suffisant. Je l'avais demandé en mariage lors de nos quatre ans de vie commune et pour mon plus grand plaisir il avait accepté. Nous étions heureux._

 _Mais Baekhyun et moi nous nous étions disputés juste avant mon accident. Pour quelque chose de stupide, terriblement stupide. Ma sœur était venue à notre appartement déposer Wonhae pour la journée. Mon neveu était adorable et j'aimais passer du temps avec lui. J'avais bien vu que mon amant était distant ses derniers temps, mais je n'avais pas cherché à savoir, il finissait toujours par venir me parler quand cela n'allait pas._

 _Finalement, il avait fini par venir me faire part de ce qui n'allait pas. L'expression qu'il avait eu à ce moment là m'avait marqué. Il semblait tellement triste et mal. J'avais voulu m'approcher de lui mais il ne m'avait pas laissé le prendre dans mes bras. Je l'avais regardé sans comprendre, restant debout face à lui, la peur avait prise possession de moi._

 _Il avait parlé, longuement, sa voix flanchant par moment. Ses joues étaient devenues humides au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. L'un comme l'autre, nous étions en larmes. Quand enfin mon fiancé avait terminé de parler, je n'avais pas supporté l'expression qu'il arborait et j'avais fui notre appartement._

 _Les mots de Baekhyun avaient tourné encore et encore dans mon esprit, sans discontinuer alors que je continuais de m'éloigner de notre logement._

 _Me voir avec mon neveu lui avait fait 'prendre conscience' qu'il me privait de l'opportunité d'avoir un enfant à moi, de mon sang. Il m'avait avoué avoir commencé à y penser après ma demande en mariage, mais le réel déclic s'était fait à l'occasion de la visite de mon neveu chez nous. J'ai toujours aimé les enfants, je ne peux pas nier ce fait. Je veux une famille à moi, bien sûr. Mais dans mon esprit, avoir une famille ne prend tout son sens que si Baekhyun était à mes côtés._

 _Ses mots m'avaient blessé sur le coup et je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'affronter._

 _Et s'est aveuglé par cette douleur et par les larmes que je n'avais pas fais attention à la couleur des feux et avais traversé la route. J'étais sourd à tout, n'ayant pas remarqué les automobiles qui me klaxonnaient._

 _J'avais tourné la tête quelques secondes avant l'impact, mais c'était trop tard pour bouger, aussi, j'avais fermé les yeux et avait eu une dernière pensée pour mon tout avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience._

 _ **«**_ **Ch-chanyeol…** _ **»**_

 _Est-ce que mon esprit me jouait à nouveau des tours ? Après tout, j'avais tellement souhaité son retour que j'hallucinais très certainement… Il avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait, il m'avait laissé comme je l'avais laissé seul ce jour-là. Je m'en voulais énormément._

 **« Le médecin m'a d-dit qu'ils allaient bientôt te laisser partir… »**

 _Je ne rêve vraiment pas ? C'est toi Baekhyun ? Pourquoi es-tu là et que veut-tu dire ? Me laisser partir ?_

 **« Je sais…Je sais que je t'ai dit des choses horribles ce jour-là, je sais que je t'ai blessé et ce que je vais te demander est très égoïste m-mais… S'il te p-plait… »**

 _Sa voix m'avait semblée se briser un peu plus, tandis que je restais figé à l'évocation de notre dernière conversation._

 **« Reviens moi…Je t'en prie Yeollie… »**

 _Je veux revenir auprès de toi aussi mon amour… Tu me manque énormément._

 **« Cela fait pratiquement un an que tu es dans le coma Chanyeol… Si tu ne te réveille pas dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, ils… Ils… »**

 _J'avais peur d'entendre la suite, une part de moi avait pourtant déjà parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais c'est une autre chose que de l'entendre dire par son âme-sœur. Surtout quand je vois autant de souffrance dans ses beaux yeux noisette._

 _ **« Ils vont retirer les machines qui te permettent de respirer et donc… Et donc de vivre. »**_


	3. Hospital 3

₪ Byun Baekhyun ₪

J'attendais le réveil de Chanyeol depuis presque neuf fois et j'étais mentalement à bout. Je venais plusieurs fois par semaine pour le voir et lui parler, sans jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une réaction. J'en souffrais, énormément. Jamais je n'avais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps. Sa voix grave, son rire chaud, ses grandes mains me tenant contre lui avec tendresse… Tout cela me manquait. Je me sentais terriblement vide sans lui.

Reprendre le chemin du travail après l'avoir quitté, parce qu'après tout c'était bien ce que j'avais fait, avait été un moyen pour moi de garder un objectif et de ne pas sombrer un peu plus dans la dépression. Nos amis qui, jusque-là n'avaient rien pu faire pour moi décidèrent de venir à tour de rôle chez nous pour que je ne sois jamais complètement seul.

Doucement mais surement, en l'espace d'un mois et demi de surveillance acharnée, ils avaient réussi à me faire reprendre goût à la vie. Je mangeais à nouveau, mes nuits s'étaient faites plus longues et mes pleurs avaient pratiquement disparus. J'avais bien évidemment des moments de rechutes ou je me refermais à nouveau sur moi-même, mais cela ne durait plus aussi longtemps.

Un soir, mes amis avaient décidé que je devais sortir me 'sociabiliser' à nouveau avec d'autres gens. J'étais une personne sociable en temps normal, mais depuis l'accident de Chanyeol, je n'avais plus cherché à faire de sortie ni de nouvelles rencontres. Ils m'avaient donc trainé dans l'une de nos boites de nuit préférées pour me changer les idées.

La première partie de la soirée avait vraiment été agréable. Les gars et moi nous alternions entre alcool et danse. Cette dernière activité avait toujours eu le don de me détendre et cette fois encore ce fut le cas. La deuxième partie de la soirée quant à elle avait été un véritable désastre me concernant. Plusieurs personnes, hommes comme femmes avaient cherchés à danser avec moi, et tous finissaient par s'éloigner quand je ne me montrais pas intéressé. Sauf **un**. Il cherchait à me toucher toujours plus intiment alors que j'essayais de le repousser de toutes mes forces. Heureusement pour moi, Kris qui avait capté ma situation était intervenu rapidement. Résultat, je m'étais retrouvé dans ses bras tremblant comme une feuille et en larmes.

J'avais passé la fin de la soirée, prostré dans ma chambre, à quémander la présence de Chanyeol jusqu'à ce que le sommeil finisse par me rattraper. Kris était resté chez moi, mais m'avait laissé seul dans mon refuge, comprenant bien que j'avais besoin de cette solitude.

Je me tenais devant la porte de la chambre de mon fiancé, fixant l'écriteau à son nom. Je n'arrivais pas à entrer, si je le faisais, alors tout deviendrait réel. Alors les mots du médecin deviendront réels et je perdrais mon géant pour toujours.

 _« Vous savez, cela fait longtemps que Monsieur Park est dans le coma. Nous avons parlé à ses parents et dans quelques jours nous allons débrancher tous les appareils auxquels il est relié. Il serait préférable que vous alliez lui faire vos adieux. »_

Je dois le faire, je dois le faire.

J'inspirais profondément avant d'entrer dans la pièce, cette dernière n'ayant pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis allé. Mon géant est toujours allongé dans ce lit blanc, son torse se soulevant légèrement. Je me rapprochais de lui et pris sa main, étonnement chaude, dans la mienne.

 _ **«**_ **Ch-chanyeol…** _ **»**_

Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête mais ne voulaient pas franchir mes lèvres.

 **« Le médecin m'a d-dit qu'ils allaient bientôt te laisser partir… »**

Si tu savais comme je regrette beaucoup de chose, comme je souffre toujours de ton absence malgré que nos amis soient là pour moi, pour me sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel je suis tombé après avoir appris pour ton accident…

 **« Je sais…Je sais que je t'ai dit des choses horribles ce jour-là, je sais que je t'ai blessé et ce que je vais te demander est très égoïste m-mais… S'il te p-plait… »**

Parce que je ne sais plus vivre sans toi depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, depuis que l'on partage tout, s'il te plait…

 **« Reviens moi…Je t'en prie Yeollie… »**

Parce que j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me relever sans toi, parce que si tu pars, mon cœur partira avec toi. Parce que je ne suis Baekhyun que si tu es là. Parce que je suis faible et que tu es là présence rassurante et chaleureuse qui me permets d'avancer malgré tout…

 **« Cela fait pratiquement un an que tu es dans le coma Chanyeol… Si tu ne te réveille pas dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, ils… Ils… »**

Le dire de vive-voix rendra tout cela réel. Mais je n'ai plus le choix. Tu dois réagir Chanyeol, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous…

 _ **« Ils vont retirer les machines qui te permettent de respirer et donc… Et donc de vivre. »**_


	4. Hospital 4

_Suite à l'annonce de Baekhyun, je me sens partir, mes yeux se fermant, me plongeant ainsi dans le noir. Quand mes yeux daignent se rouvrir, je suis face à ce qui semble être un pan de l'Univers. Je me sens tout petit, mais pas écrasé, oppressé. Au contraire, je ne me suis jamais autant senti libre. Je peux voir chacune des petites connections qui lient tous les éléments se trouvant dans le Ciel, je les ressens même._

 _C'est étrange. C'est comme si, chacun des fils qui contrôlaient autrefois ma vie, avaient disparus, ne laissant plus que moi aux commandes de mon être et de mon âme. Je suis enfin_ _ **moi. Park Chanyeol.**_ _Je ne suis plus cet être contrôlé par la destinée, je suis en symbiose avec elle._

 _C'est invraisemblable et pourtant… Que connaissons nous de la_ _ **Réalité**_ _? Nous nous appuyons toujours sur les scientifiques pour nous expliquer par X ou Y comment tout fonctionne. Mais en final, ce ne sont que des Hommes. Certaines choses ne s'expliqueront jamais, comme ce que je vis actuellement, comme ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette année dans le coma, comme bons nombres de choses…_

 _Toutes ses pensées… Je les avais déjà eues auparavant et j'en avais fait part à Baekhyun. Sa réaction m'avait marquée… Il m'avait enseveli sous les questions. Je n'avais pas pu répondre à la moitié d'entre-elles. Avec le recul, son comportement ce jour-là n'était pas normal du tout. Mais sur le coup, je n'y avais jamais prêté d'attention, après tout, mon fiancé a toujours eu un comportement … Particulier. Comme s'il savait bien plus de chose qu'il ne voulait l'avouer…._

 _A nouveau, le noir, mais cette fois, je ressens une douleur intense, horrible, mortelle, j'ai beau ouvrir mes lèvres pour crier, aucuns sons ne les franchisent._

 **« Chanyeol … »**

 _Je brûle, entièrement. Chacune des fibres de mon corps s'embrasent et se consument. Ne laissant de moi que de vulgaires cendres…._

 _«_ **N'abandonne pas mon amour… Ne nous abandonne pas…** _»_

 _Je ne veux pas abandonner, je ne veux pas ! Mais j'ai mal… Tellement mal. J'ai l'impression de disparaitre… Que la souffrance cesse, je vous en supplie !_

 _°Le Phénix ne disparait jamais, il meurt pour renaître de plus belle. Il est l'espoir d'un renouveau et tu es ce phénix Park Chanyeol. °_

 _Moi ? Un phénix ? Qui êtes-vous ? Votre voix m'est… Familière…_

 _°Nous aurons d'autres occasions de parler. A ce moment-là, je répondrais à tes interrogations. Pour l'heure, tu dois rejoindre ton compagnon. Ouvre les yeux Chanyeol °_

 _J'obéis à la voix étrangement chaleureuse et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Petit à petit, les choses se font plus nettes et je reconnais mon fiancé à mes côtés, la tête baissée, fixant ma main sans la voir. J'essaye de parler, et il me faut plusieurs minutes avant que je réussisse à produire un semblant de mot, rompant le silence morbide de ma chambre d'hôpital._

 _« Ba…Ek…. »_

 _Je suis de retour à tes côtés…._


End file.
